It's the Little Things
by yet-i-remain-quiet
Summary: Olicity drabbles, from prompts or just ideas floating in my head
1. Chapter 1

"This is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

"Really?" Oliver whispered as he crouched next to Felicity, hiding behind a group of bushes. The air was thick with tension as the pair listened for any sound of movement from their enemy. They were running out of time, this was their last chance.

"Yes, Oliver," Felicity whispered in reply.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should—"

"If you're not leaving, I'm not leaving," Felicity stated seriously, her eyes not leaving Oliver's.

"So, we're doing this?"

"Oliver, I already said yes. Even if this plan could be ranked up with joining the League and teaming up with Merlyn in terms of how bad it is. It's Thea. But let's go kick some ass," Felicity said, trying to look up from their hiding place.

"Okay, on my count, I'll distract them, while you make a run for it."

"Right," Felicity nodded in agreement.

Oliver leaned over to look out, he could see two figures, guarding the prisoner. Felicity was right, it was Thea. They were talking, distracted, now was the perfect time to attack.

"Felicity," Oliver started. "If anything happens, just remember: I love -"

Felicity cut Oliver off by covering his mouth with her hand.

"Oliver," Felicity whispered. "We are not doing this. No last goodbyes. This plan will work, it may not be our best plan ever. But we will be fine. We're going to make it. It's going to work. I'll see you as soon as this is over. You can tell me then."

Oliver nodded and Felicity removed her hand from his mouth.

"Okay, on my count: 3, 2, 1. GO!" Oliver yelled and with that, he jumped to his feet, firing his weapon at the pair of guards.

He hit the first guard quickly, the man fell to the ground, unmoving. The second, however, dove for cover before returning fire. Oliver began running towards him, still firing.

With the remaining guard occupied, Felicity jumped up from the hiding place. She ran as fast as she could towards Thea.

"Let's go," Felicity yelled, reaching out her hand.

Thea grabbed her hand as they turned and ran for safety.

"Go," Oliver called to them. "I'll hold them off."

Felicity and Thea continued to run, pushing themselves to their limits. Felicity spared a glance over her shoulder, just in time to see Oliver take another shot, he missed the remaining guard, by mere inches. She gasped in horror as the guard fired his weapon, hitting Oliver in the side.

"Go Felicity," he gasped as he fell to the ground.

Felicity stumbled as she tried to turn to go back.

Thea held Felicity's hand tightly, not letting her go back. "We have to keep going Felicity," she urged, pulling her hand. "For Oliver."

Felicity nodded, she pushed on as they bust out of the trees, into a clearing.

They continued to run until the reached the team's van. It remained in the same place that she and Oliver had left it parked. Felicity wrenched the door open, she jumped into the drivers seat, not bothering with her seat belt as she slammed the vehicle into gear, speeding in the direction of the lair.

"Do you think they're following us?" Thea asked, glancing back over her shoulder.

"Not if I can help it," Felicity muttered as she pulled onto a side street.

After a few minutes of random turns and doubling back to avoid any followers, Felicity pulled to a stop outside the lair.

Felicity and Thea climbed out of the van and quickly entered the lair. Felicity stumbled to chair, exhaustion suddenly hitting her.

"Not bad at all," a familiar voice came from her left. The lights in the lair came on as Felicity looked to see the source of the voice.

Seated around the table sat, Diggle, Roy, and Oliver. It was Oliver who had spoken. Felicity stood to her feet and walked over to join them taking in their battered appearances.

"That was an interesting mission," Diggle grunted.

"Paint ball," Roy muttered, trying to wipe the yellow paint splattered across his chest.

"It's a good training method," Oliver explained.

"Why'd you have me hitting water then," Roy questioned. "This was way more fun."

"Not so much fun getting hit," Oliver muttered, rubbing his hand over his side, which was splatted with bright orange paint. "That hurt almost as much as getting shot."

"You can be the prisoner next time," Thea offered. "I just sat there, while you had all the fun."

"What the with the dramatics? 'Go Felicity,'" Roy mocked, laughing at Oliver.

"I was in character," Oliver defended as he shoved Roy, stopping his laughter.

"Well," Diggle said, standing up. "As much fun as this was, Lyla is waiting for me at home with dinner. Same time next week?"

The team agreed as they parted ways.

Only Felicity and Oliver remained in the lair. She waited, standing next to him as he continued to rub his hand over the spot he had been hit, wincing slightly.

"Is it really that sore?" Felicity questioned. She raised her hand, gently massaging the area. She could feel Oliver's body relax beneath her touch, the tension leaving his body.

"Not so bad now," he murmured, letting out a quiet groan, he closed his eyes. "But I would wouldn't mind a massage when he get home."

Felicity laughed quietly as the pair began walking towards the door.

"Okay," she agreed. "But only because your plan actually worked."

"Hey," Oliver protested. "My plans work… Sometimes."

"You keep telling yourself that," Felicity joked. She shut the lights off as the pair left the lair.

"We make a good team," Oliver whispered. He turned his head, pressing a gentle kiss to Felicity's head. "And since you wouldn't let me say it earlier. I love you."

"Yeah, we do make a good team," Felicity agreed. "And I love you, too. Even when you come up with terrible plans.

Oliver let out a laugh as they climbed into their car, and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

"You think this shit is simple?"

"….No?"

"Oliver. I am pushing a human, an actual human being, out of my body."

"I know, I'm not…"

"A baby. Our baby. A baby that I have spent the last nine months, growing inside of my body."

"…"

"I went through four months of morning sickness, out growing all of my favourite dresses, countless sleepless nights, having my back so sore that I couldn't move, waking up in the middle of the night, craving pickles and ice cream, craving peanut butter, even though I'm allergic. I let you talk me into not finding out the sex, because you wanted to be surprised."

"Felicity, I know."

"So why, why the fucking hell, would you suggest that this is simple? That what I'm going through, to bring your child into this world, is easy. You have no idea! I am in pain. So much pain. Because while babies look small and fragile when you're holding them. They are huge in comparison to the hole that they come out of."

"Felicity, are you crying?"

"Yes! I'm crying. Because I am in pain. This hurts more than getting shot did. And I'm scared. What if I'm a terrible mother? What if our baby hates me? What if they get hurt? It's a terrifying world we live in. It's a world full of terrible, scary people. Our baby is safe inside me right now, why can't they just stay inside me, where it's safe."

"Felicity, you're right. I have no idea what you're going through right now. But I do know two things. The first, is that you are the strongest person I have ever met. You are Felicity Smoak, MIT Class of '09. You are one of the strongest, most badass women on the planet. And I know this because you stabbed Slade Wilson with the Mirakuru cure, while he had a sword to your neck. You told Lance how to disarm a bomb, over the phone, that saved half of the Glades, you disarmed your ex-boyfriend and pistol whipped him across the face. You borrowed the Atom suit and saved my life. You threatened Malcolm Merlyn and Ra's al Ghul. You can do this."

"… And the second thing?"

"The second thing is that I'm scared too. I am terrified that I won't be a good father to our child. But, we'll get through this together. You are not alone. I will be with you every step of the way. I will be there for every dirty diaper, every sleepless night, every midnight feeding. I will be there when they take their first steps and say their first words. I will be there for the first day of school and their graduation. We will do this as a team. Just like we've done every single thing since the day I met you."

"…"

"Hey, don't cry. Why are you crying? I was trying to help, not make it worse."

"It did help. There are happy tears. You always know the perfect thing to say."

"I learned that from you."

"I love you, Oliver."

"I love you, too. You are my always. Now let's meet our baby."

"And you know, we didn't do everything as a team."

"..."

"Like the time you decided to team up with Merlyn to take down the League, or the time that-"

"Fe-lic-ity."

"Hmm?"

"I swear... from this day forward. Every decision, every choice that I make. I will run by you first. We are a team. Now, can we have this baby?"

"You mean, can I have this baby. I'm the one doing all the hard work. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty. Maybe fetch me ice chips or let me squeeze your hand. But really, I'm the one doing all the real work."

"Okay, Felicity. Can you have this baby? And we can meet our baby?"

"Okay. I'm ready now. Let's have this baby.


	3. Chapter 3

"I suggest you run."

"Right."

"Seriously, Oliver. You need to get out of there. That building is going to blow up in four minutes. I don't think I can override it. Of all nights for John and Thea to take off. You need to run."

"I am. But Felicity?"

"What, Oliver?"

"I need to say something."

"Does it have to be right now, Oliver? You need to focus on getting out of there. Take the next left. There should be a door that leads to a staircase, take those stairs and out the door at the bottom…"

"Felicity!"

"What, Oliver?"

"I need to say something. Would you listen, please?"

"Fine, but keep going."

"I can multitask."

"Don't joke, Oliver."

"Fine. You know I love you, right?"

"Oliver, what are you…"

"I do. I know I never said it enough when we were together. And I wish I could fix that. But I do. I love you. I have loved you longer than I ever realized or was ready to admit. It happened slowly, piece by piece. Your innuendos and bright smiles. I didn't realize it was happening. And then, one day, I woke up and I realized that I couldn't live my life if you weren't in it. If you weren't a part of it."

"Oliver?"

"I'm not finished. I never told you this, but I saw you, just once, only for a few seconds, before we even met. It was when I came back to Starling, before I really came back. I had to break into QC to get some information for Amanda Waller and you walked in. You, with your blonde hair and babbles. You saw the photo of me that was on my mother's desk. You said I…"

"I said you were cute. But you were dead, which was too bad."

"Yeah. And for the first time in, I don't even know how long, I felt a small spark of hope. And it was because of you. I never thought I'd see you again. But somehow, I did. And I walked into your office. And you walked into my heart."

"Oliver?"

"I need to say this, Felicity. Before it's too late."

"What?! Oliver! What do you mean 'too late'?"

"My biggest regret, Felicity, was letting you walk away from me. I should have fought. Fought for you. Fought for us. But I let you walk away, because a part of me believed that I still didn't deserve you. A part of me was always waiting for you to realize that I wasn't worth it. No matter what I did, I would never deserve you."

"Oliver…"

"I love you Felicity."

"I love you too, Oliver. But what's going on?"

"The happiest day of my life was the day you agreed to marry me. And I'm sorry that I screwed everything up. All I wanted was to spend the rest of my life loving you, and proving to you that I could be the man you always saw me as."

"Oliver?"

"The door was locked, Felicity."

"What?"

"The door, the door to the stairs. It was locked. I'm trying to find another way out."

"Oliver?! Why didn't you say anything. I have the schematics up. I could have found you another way out. There's no time now. Why did you waste it talking?"

"I needed you to know."

"Oliver, there's 30 seconds left, where are you?"

"Almost there."

"Hurry, run."

"Felicity?"

"Yeah, Oliver?"

"Just in case… I know we're not together anymore. But…"

"NO! None of that, keep going 20 seconds. Tell me when you're safe. When you're here with me and we can talk. We can figure everything out."

"But…"

"No! Run, Oliver. 10 seconds."

"There's a door."

"Go, Oliver!"

"Felicity, will you marry…"

"…"

"…"

"… Oliver?"

"…"

"Oliver?! Are you there?"

"…"

"Please, Oliver."

"…"

"Oliver Jonas Queen, you answer me or else I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Oliver! Why weren't you answering?"

"Sorry. The explosion knocked the comm out."

"Are you okay?"

"My ears are ringing. A few scraps and bruises. But I'm all right."

"Never do that again."

"Sorry."

"Just get back here."

"Felicity?"

"Yes. Oliver."

"You never answered my question."

"… You never finished asking?"

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, I know we aren't technically back together. But I love you and I intend to spend the rest of my days and any afterlife that may exist, loving you. So, will you marry me? For real this time. Not as a trap to catch a crazy villain."

"Yes, yes, I will marry you, for real. Now get back here and give me my ring. I have it on good authority that you've been carrying it around."

"Dammit, Thea."

"It was John, actually."

"You asked me to keep it for good. So, I did."

"Well, I changed my mind. Now get back here."

"On my way."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's only one night, we'll just share the bed."

"Are you sure, Felicity?"

"Oliver, it's fine. We're both adults. We're capable of sharing a bed. And sleeping together. Just sleeping, I mean."

"Won't it be… It might be…"

"What Oliver?"

"Awkward. It might be awkward."

"Why would it be awkward? Because we broke up? Oliver, it's fine. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"Yeah, when we were together. But now, we're…"

"Now we're not. But we're both adults, right? We can do this… sleep together… platonically, I mean. Just sleep. Separately. In the same bed. You stay on your side, I'll stay on mine."

"Okay. If you're sure that you're okay with it."

"I'm fine. It was my idea. It's fine. Let's go to bed. Which side do you want?"

"The right side. It's closer to the door."

"Right, of course, I knew that."

—

"Oliver, stop moving. You're shaking the whole bed."

"Sorry."

—

"Felicity, you're feet are freezing, seriously. Did you put them in ice?"

"Sorry, we can't all be human furnaces like you."

—

"Oliver, you're stealing the blankets. Stop. You don't want my cold feet near you, so stop stealing the blankets."

"Sorry."

—

"Felicity, are you sleeping?"

"No, are you? Wait, you're obviously not, you just asked… never mind."

—

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I… Never mind."

"What, Felicity?"

"I miss you."

"…"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Totally inappropriate. Sorry. Pretend I didn't say anything. Sorry."

"Felicity?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop apologizing. I miss you too."

—

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"I'm cold."

"Come here."

"Are you sure? I mean, I said 'sleep platonically' and this wouldn't exactly be platonic. If we…"

"If we what?"

"If we cuddle. That sort of crosses the line, of friends, I mean. Not that we're really friends.. I mean, of course we're friends. I didn't mean…"

"Felicity, I will always be your friend. And as your friend, I think it's alright if I help you. If you're cold, so come here."

"Fine. But only because I'm freezing. And you're a human furnace."

"Goodnight Felicity."

"Night Oliver."

—

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"…Oh."

"Felicity?"

"Sorry, it's just… you're, um, you're awake."

"Yeah… So are you."

"No, I mean, _you're_ awake."

"…Oh!"

"Yeah."

"Felicity?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I'd say sorry, but I'm not really."

"What?!"

"Felicity, I've spend the last three months, not sleeping with you. Night after night, of going to sleep and waking up and not have you in my arms. It's been torture. So, no, I'm not going to apologize, that this happened. Not when I finally got to hold you in my arms again. And if I'm being completely honest, the reason I was moving so much last night was because I was really fighting all my instincts to pull you into my arms the minute we got into bed. And I was stealing the blankets on purpose."

"…"

"Felicity?"

"… That wasn't platonic… at all."

"Felicity, we haven't been platonic with each other since the day you told me that you noticed that I was very particular about what I put in my body."

"Oh."

"So, how about we stay in bed for a few more minutes, or an hour. And then we can get up, you go take your shower while I make breakfast. And then we can talk. I think it's long overdue."

"Okay."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop being such a stupid head."

"What was that?"

"I said. Stop. Being. Such. A. Stupid. Head."

"Stupid head? I haven't heard that one since I was like, 9."

"Well, it's true. You're a stupid head."

"Ow! Felicity, careful. I was just —"

"Shot! I know. You were just shot. Again. And I'm stitching you up. Again!"

"Felicity…"

"Don't 'Felicity' me Oliver. You just got shot, again. And then the comms stopped working, and I didn't know what was happening. You could have died."

"Felicity, I'm fine. It's just a graze."

"A graze because you took a stupid risk. You went in alone, without backup. You were just lucky that the guy was a terrible shot. And that John got there when he did. What if next time it's not. What if next time, it's worse. What if next time John doesn't get to you in time, or it's not just a graze."

"Felicity…"

"No Oliver. I'm serious. You know, when we got back together. You promised me you'd be more careful. That you would take care of yourself when you're out patrolling. That'd you'd come home to me. Was I stupid to believe that?"

"Felicity, no. Of course I meant it. I mean everything I say to you. Always."

"Really? You could have fooled me. I mean, god, what happens when we have kids? That's only a few months away. And what happens then? What happens when you get hurt then? It won't just be me that you're leaving, there will be a baby. A real human baby. Who will need their father. So you need to stop taking stupid risks. You need to stop going in alone. Because I can't do this alone. I can't do this without you. I cannot raise your child, without you. This baby will need you."

"…"

"What? No cute comeback now?"

"…"

"Oliver? What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"…"

"Oliver!"

"… Felicity, are you… Did you just say… Are we.."

"Oliver, I'm the one usually talking in sentence fragments."

"I... you..."

"What, Oliver? What are you trying to say?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"…"

"You said, we're only a few months away from having kids. Are you pregnant? Are we having a baby?"

"Oliver… I was going to tell you. Tonight, at dinner. I swear, but then…"

"I got shot."

"Right, and dinner got postponed."

"How long have you known?"

"I haven't been to the doctor yet, I have an appointment tomorrow. But I took a few, well 9, tests, and they all say yes."

"So we're…"

"Expecting? A bun in the oven? Up the spout? Knocked up?"

"Fe-lic-ity."

"Yes. I mean, I still have to go to the doctor, but I think so. I mean that many tests can't be wrong, right?"

"A baby."

"Yes, Oliver. Would you, do you want to come to the appointment with me?"

"Of course, yes, I will be there. That's my baby, you're growing in there. And Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"I swear to you, right in this moment. My beautiful, beautiful wife. The mother of my future child. I swear. I will be there. I will be at every appointment, every sleepless night, every weird craving, for their first steps, their first word. I will be there. I love you."

"… Oliver?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you too. And one more thing."

"What?"

"Next time, take backup, stupid head."


	6. Chapter 6

"There was a time I honestly cared what you thought about me."

"Felicity, what are you talking about?"

"Seriously, Oliver. I swore, I'd never be one of those girls that tried to make herself look good to impress a boy. I would never rely on some guy's approval to make myself feel good. To feel like I was worth something.

"I grew up, watching my mother spend hours in front of the mirror. Curling her hair, fixing her make up, making sure there were no wrinkles on her dress. Because the better she looked, the more men noticed. And the more men noticed, the more tips she got. And sometimes those tips were the difference between a new pair of sneakers for me or wearing ones from a second hand store.

"But I was never going to be that person, not that I'm saying there is anything wrong with that, but it wasn't going to be me. I would impress people with my computer skills, with my talent and intellect, not with my body or the way I looked."

"Okay?"

"But then, you showed up. And you ruined everything."

"… I'm sorry?"

"Suddenly, I was that girl. The girl who spent a extra 20 minutes every morning making sure that I was wearing the perfect dress, doing and redoing my hair, finding the best shade of lipstick to match, making sure there wasn't a single smudge on my glasses. Hoping that you'd notice or tell me that I looked nice."

"…"

"I told myself that it wasn't just for you. That I also had to impress the board members and look better than Isabel, which I never did. I had to prove that I was more than some boring IT girl. I was the CEO's EA and I had to look the part. So, I had to say goodbye to all my clothes and sensible flat shoes and buy new dresses and ridiculously high heels. And I told myself that it was all for the job, there were certain expectations I had to meet. Because God forbid, I look like a slob while I was checking your emails or setting up your meetings. But it was for you too. I just wanted you to notice."

"I noticed. Felicity, I did. I just… I couldn't."

"And now look at me. And the thing is, I don't even care."

"You always look beautiful to me, especially now, you're…"

"But I don't have to put in the effort now."

"Why?"

"Because, Mr Queen, you're stuck with me. You're mine now."

"I'm yours?"

"Yep."

"How is that?"

"Because you married me."

"I did."

"And I'm 800 months pregnant, with your child."

"8 months. But yes."

"So, you're stuck with me."

"I am."

"Even when I feel like a beached whale and can't fit into the dresses with the short skirts you like so much."

"They weren't that short."

"They totally were. Even though my ankles are swollen and I can't wear heels anymore. Even when I wear ratty, old sweatshirts and I'm too tired to shower. Even when I get weird cravings at 2 in the morning or start crying for no reason because my hormones are all out of whack. You're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mrs Queen."


End file.
